1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical outlets and, more particularly, to an electrical outlet box for receiving and electrically engaging an uncut three conductor electrical cable for providing electrical power to sockets selectively engageable by conventional electrical plugs.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wall mounted electrical outlets include a box, whether of metal or plastic, for receiving three conductor electrical cables. The terminal end of each conductor is mechanically fastened to corresponding electrical contacts of a conventional socket assembly. One or more apertures in the box are present to permit ingress of a cable and egress of another cable. In the event of the latter, the ends of each conductor of such cable must be attached to the corresponding electrical connections of the outlet socket assembly. Alternatively, corresponding conductors of each cable must be electrically and mechanically secured to one another with a device known as a wire nut. A pig-tail conductor is secured by each wire nut to each conductor to provide electrical power to the corresponding electrical contact of the socket assembly. When two sockets of each socket assembly are present, as is conventional, further pig-tails must be used to connect the sockets in parallel.
The amount of time and effort to cut and then insert the end of each cable into the electrical box is time consuming. Additional time and numerous separate operations must be carried out to effect the appropriate electrical connections.
Each cable must be routed through the studs of a wall from one location of an electrical box to another. This requires drilling holes in each intervening stud and threading the cable therethrough. Such work is time consuming and laborious.
Conventional electrical outlet boxes are secured to a wall stud by nails or the like. A cutout is provided in the wall board of the wall through which the electrical outlet box extends to position the socket assembly essentially flush with the exterior surface of the wall board. An apertured cover plate, penetrably receiving the terminal end of each socket of the socket assembly, is affixed to the electrical outlet box by screws. Often, due to sloppy workmanship or inattention, the electrical outlet box is not in proper alignment with the wall board. This results in a skewed attachment of the cover plate since no provision for aligning the cover plate with the wall board is provided. The result is aesthetically displeasing.
Generally, the major expense attendant wiring a house, or any building, is the cost of the labor involved as the parts, including the cables, are inexpensive relative to the total cost. By reducing the labor costs of skilled electricians through a reduction in time spent, significant savings may be effected.